


blushing the colour of your quidditch robes

by settledthesun



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Carmilla is a flirt, Danny is a quidditch jock, F/F, Laura and Carmilla fight like five year olds, Laura is smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/settledthesun/pseuds/settledthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a Wednesday morning and Laura was reading over her transfiguration textbook in the great hall, whilst frantically attempting to turn her matchbox into a canary. </p><p>Carmilla, who was lounging carelessly on the other side of the table and had spent the last ten minutes throwing cornflakes at Laura, laughed at the Hufflepuff’s fruitless attempts.</p><p>or</p><p>Laura crushes on Gryffindor quidditch star Danny Lawrence, whilst having to deal with useless Transfiguration partner and vampire, Carmilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blushing the colour of your quidditch robes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a bit of a break from my usual style, but i wanted to try something a little more fun, and who can resist a good Hogwarts AU? Also, my headcanoning for the characters' houses goes:
> 
> Laura: Hufflepuff  
> Danny: Gryffindor  
> Carmilla: Slytherin  
> LaFontaine: Ravenclaw  
> Perry: Huffepuff

It was a Wednesday morning and Laura was reading over her transfiguration textbook in the Great Hall, whilst frantically attempting to turn her matchbox into a canary. 

‘Urgh,’ she groaned after, once again, all she had managed to do was make it grow tiny bird legs and run off the end of the table.

Carmilla, who was lounging carelessly on the other side of the table and had spent the last ten minutes throwing frosted flakes at Laura, laughed at the Hufflepuff’s fruitless attempts.

‘Carmilla, if you could perhaps stop enjoying this so much and help me out instead that would be significantly preferable.’

‘But this is so much more fun for me.’

‘You’re my transfiguration partner, you’re supposed to help me!’

‘Semantics,’ she said, with an airy wave of her hand.

‘That doesn’t even make sense. Are you going to help me or not?’

‘Not.’

‘I loathe you.’

‘Keep telling yourself that, cutie.’

They were interrupted from their glaring contest by the arrival of Perry, dragging a tired looking LaFontaine around by the wrist. They both sat down next to a disgruntled looking Carmilla and Perry turned her attention to Laura, whilst also plating up eggs and toast for LaFontaine and herself. Nobody could ever question her multitasking skills.

‘Good morning girls. Laura have you still not got that spell down yet, don’t you have Transfiguration this afternoon?’

‘Yes, in,’ Laura glanced at her watch, ‘five hours. And I have a potions essay that’s only half done.’ She threw her arms up in defeat, LaFontaine having to quickly duck to avoid the sparks that shot out of Laura’s wand. Perry reached across the table to give her a comforting pat on the shoulder.

‘You don’t have any classes this morning, right? Why don’t you go to the library to get your essay done? It’ll probably be easier than trying to get it done here,’ she said, with an unsubtle nod of her head in Carmilla’s direction.

‘I saw that.’

‘You’re right, I can do this.’

‘Yes, you can!’ Perry encouraged.

‘Oh good god, it’s a full on pep squad,’ Carmilla noted, taking a drink from her goblet.

(Laura kept telling her she shouldn’t drink her ‘special potion’ in the great hall in front of everyone, but Carmilla argued it added an ‘air of mystery’ to her. While Laura and her friends knew about Carmilla’s true vampire nature, she didn’t think the general student population needed another reason to be terrified of Carmilla.)

‘Don’t you have some poor innocent girl to be focusing your attention on somewhere?’

‘I don’t know, I feel particularly drawn to Hufflepuff today’, she replied with a crude raise of her eyebrow.

‘Urgh, I’ll see you in class. LaFonatine can we compare potions essays later?’

‘You got it,’ they said through a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

Snatching up the escaping matchbox and shoving it into her bag, Laura marched off, Perry’s voice following her out of the hall.

‘Don’t talk with your mouth full, LaFonatine.’

 

Laura had been in the library for an hour now, pouring over a collection of potions books whilst having to sit on her bag to stop her matchbox from making a great escape. She was just about to give up completely and opt for a nap among the stacks, when she caught sight of a familiar figure.

Danny Lawrence: Gryffindor prefect, captain of the quidditch team and the object of Laura’s affections for the past year.

She was ready to hide behind the shelves to avoid being noticed by the taller girl, when her matchbox decided to make an impressive bid for freedom, escaping from her bag and making a run for it. Laura let out a yelp of panic, chasing after the chirping box in a desperate attempt to catch it before attracting the attention of the entire library. (She was already on rocky terms with the librarian.)

It was just within arm’s reach when a boot came down lightly on the matchbox, trapping it in place. Laura, now on her hands and knees from ‘subtly’ crawling after it, slowly looked up, only to find an amused Danny looking down at her.

‘Hi, Laura.’

‘Danny,’ Laura shot up, brushing herself down and straightening her robes. ‘What a surprise, I didn’t see you in here.’

Danny chuckled. ‘Well I saw you. I was just about to come over and see what had you in such a bother when you pounced.’

‘Yeah, uh-,’ Laura trailed off, looking down at her matchbox, which was now struggling under Danny’s foot.

‘Oh, right! I assume this is yours.’ She reached down, getting a hold of it and peering at it curiously.

‘Yes. It’s supposed to have less legs. Or more feathers. I mean, it’s supposed to be a bird.’

‘A canary?’ Danny asked, grinning at Laura’s questioning glance. ‘I had to do this last year. Transfiguration?’

‘Oh, yes. I just can’t seem to get the hang of it, and Carmilla finds my struggle hilarious so she’s refusing to help, and I have a potions essay due and I’m running on very little sleep and-.’

‘Woah, Laura, breathe. I can help you if you want?

‘Really?’

‘Sure.’

 

An hour later, Danny had successfully taught Laura to turn her matchbox into a canary and back again.

‘Oh my god, Danny, you’re brilliant!’ 

‘I like the sound of that,’ she grinned, watching as Laura transfigured the canary again, and it hopped around on the desk. ‘So, Gryffindor are playing Ravenclaw this Saturday.’

Laura nodded. Whilst she wasn’t the biggest of quidditch fans, she could definitely say she was a fan of seeing Danny play.

‘I was just thinking, it’d be cool if you came to watch. I mean, you don’t have to support Gryffindor or anything, seeing as you’ll probably go with LaFontaine. But I’d like it if you were there.’

‘I’d like that too,’ Laura replied, desperately trying to prevent the inevitable blush she knew was colouring her cheeks.

‘Great. Well, maybe I’ll see you Saturday. Gotta run,’ she said, hiking her bag over her shoulder after gently taking Laura’s wrist to glance at her watch. ‘Hey, don’t you have Transfiguration in like, five minutes?’

‘Oh, shoot!’ Laura cried, frantically shoving all of her books into her bag and turning the canary back into its matchbox state mid-chirp. ‘Thanks again, Danny, I owe you.’

‘Well, maybe you can make it up to me with a butterbeer in Hogsmeade after the game on Saturday?’ She said casually, smiling down at Laura in a way that made the butterflies in her stomach go crazy. (Seriously, they were a lot more energetic today.)

‘I, uh-. Yes. Yes, absolutely! That would be-, yes. I mean, unless you don’t like butterbeer. But you did just suggest it so I’m assuming you do. Or if you don’t feel like it on the day. Personally I’m partial to a form of grape soda they’ve concocted. The bubbles actually float up out of the-.’

‘Laura?’

‘Yes.’

‘Transfiguration?’

‘Holy Hogwarts, I have to go,’ she groaned, actually slapping her forehead with the palm of her hand.

Danny, however, continued to be amused by the shorter girl’s antics, and motioned to the doors with a wave of her hand. ‘Go, I’ll see you on Saturday, Hollis.’

With a final smile Laura turned and speed-walked until she was out of the librarian’s sight, before breaking into a full on sprint towards the Transfiguration corridor.

Even when she only narrowly avoided getting a detention for tardiness and Carmilla smirked at her as she dropped into her seat, completely breathless from running, even then, Laura spent the majority of the class smiling.

Because she had a date with Danny Lawrence.

(She was briefly interrupted from staring dreamily out of the window, however, when Carmilla charmed her canary to peck continuously at Laura’s head.

Still, she thought, as she attempted to wrestle Carmilla’s wand out of her hand as the teacher had her back turned, today was a good day.)


End file.
